American Doctor Who
by xXxKilljoyHikaruxXx
Summary: Doctor Who, one of the best Sci-Fi shows on television is now converted over to the American scene. Join the parody version of the 10th Doctor in his companion in their one and only travel. One-Shot.


Authors Note: This was for a class project I had to do for English where we wrote our own mythologies and folklores. I decided to just Americanize Doctor Who in the worst way possible

and what better way to Americanize the best show ever by starring some of the most hated, overrated American actors. Please enjoy. This story was purely for fun and for a good grade, and I own nothing.

The story starts with just a simple American phone booth. Nothing special about it, and it seems ordinary in most places. It can even blend in other places outside of the U.S of A's. Though it just seems that people outside of the U.S. of A's just don't take notice to the thing. Like it is just out of their peripheral vision. The simple explanation of them not noticing is because they aren't Americans, which makes them the stupid ones. Because, well, they aren't Americans. Everyone knows that Americans are the super smart ones in the world. Well the phone booth isn't anything too out of the ordinary, not like some stupid Police Box from the 60's that came from England. Like, how stupid is that?

It was just the average Monday in America and the year was 1963 and the phone booth sat on the corner of the street. Nobody paid notice to it, not even when a strange man emerged from it. Even when the walls of the phone booth are made up of glass and any person could look through, a person wouldn't have been able to see him until he emerged from it. The man was just the holistics of anachronism. He didn't belong.

To not confuse anyone, the man looked a lot like Nicholas Cage and just as much of an overrated actor. He was wearing a suit and had an angry look on his face like at any moment he would snap, but also in a strange sense he also had the face of someone you could trust.

So back to this strange man with no name who has just walked casually out of a phone booth seemingly that came out of nowhere. The first thing he did when he stepped foot on the pavement was kick the box. He cursed and muttered to himself.

"I wasn't the one who vitiated you, you stupid girl. You did this to yourself," he muttered. He still remained nameless. "Last TMTCTTTASWAS, and you are stuck in this place. The great year of 1963. And you will be stuck looking like a phone booth forever. At least you won't be stuck like some stupid police box. God, would I have a laugh at you."

Just for those who don't know a TMTCTTTASWAS is a Time Machine That Can Travel Through Time As Well As Space.

"What do you mean that we are stuck, Janitor?" a girl asked as she walked out from the phone booth as well. "And can you please tell me why you are called such a silly name?"

"The Lords of Space and Time and Anything Else That Doesn't Actually Fall Under Our Actual Jurisdiction But We Like To Feel Important and Smart Anyways, use names that are like job titles. Like some idiot out there is going by the name of Doctor and another by the name of Master. Sometimes I feel like the only sane one. Well, now I am. Everyone I loved is dead. All the The Lords of Space and Time and Anything Else That Doesn't Actually Fall Under Our Actual Jurisdiction But We Like To Feel Important and Smart Anyways are dead Miranda Cosgrove," The Janitor looked angry now as he kicked the phone booth once more. "Why, did you want me to relive the past? Do you want me to get sad! I can't get sad! JESUS YOU ARE ALWAYS PESTERING ME! CAN YOU STOP THE INTERROGATION FOR JUST A FEW MINUTES!? DO YOU HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO, MIRANDA! Oh... sorry for the outburst.".

"It's alright Doctor. Now why did the TMTCTTTASWAS bring us to this place?" Miranda asked the Janitor.

"I don't know everything, Miranda," The Janitor replied angrily. "I may be the smartest person who has ever lived in this universe and most likely ever will again, but no I don't know Miranda. Of course I know what is going on... Maybe."

"Well you are the Janitor, I know you will think of something," she said happily. There was a loud clang down a nearby street. "Are we going to check that out, or do you think it is safe?"

"Is it safe?" he mocked her for a second. "Of course it is safe. Who do you think I am? Let's go."

They ran around the street corner onto the next street then making a left turn onto another one. Every road they came across was empty. Nobody was in sight. Where had the humans gone off to?

When they got to the right street they then saw a creature that was the most hideous and vile creature in the universe. It was a strange creature that was just blobs of blue. The creature was something The Janitor nor Miranda had ever seen before in his 100 years of traveling and her time travelling with him that has only been three hours.

They stood there facing it, and out of the corner of Miranda's eye she saw one emerging from the shadows The Janitor hadn't noticed yet.

"Janitor, I would pay attention to your surroundings if I were you," she whispered lowly not wanting to alarm the creature that she had seen it.

"Of course I am paying attention to my surroundings, I can see the monsters right there in front of them. Thank you," he gruffly muttered angrily to her. "I'm not blind, and you need to remember that you are only the companion. A human at that."

"No Janitor I mean, pay attention to all your surroundings. Not just what is in front of you."

"I know what I am doing, I am 400 years old and I am still living," The Janitor growled impatiently.

The creature was getting closer and closer until it was close enough to attack and kill The Janitor dead. Miranda knew if he was going to listen to her she had to do something to not allow her friend that she had known for all of 3 hours to die. So she pushed him out of the way as the creature made way to attack only to hit her and causing her to stumble to the ground severely injured.

"Don't let me die in vain," she whispered sadly. Miranda would miss this man she really didn't know anything about. He was the closest thing to a friend she had, more so than the ones she had had for over her whole life.

"No you can't die, I don't want to be alone again. It's not like I can swoop down and pick up a new companion in the matter of an hour after you die." he frowned sitting beside her. She smiled at him as she died. "I'm sorry I was so mean..." But she didn't get to hear it.

The Janitor then turned to the monsters and gave them a death glare that would kill, and they all blew up and died. All the humans came back to Earth as well.

The moral is, don't be mean to your friends even if you are an alien from space and you think you are above that because you never know when they will leave you or die.


End file.
